


Fun With Reloading

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody on the actors when they record the "hello this is whoever, welcome to lord of the rings dot net"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Reloading

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Karl: Me Karl! Welcome to website!  
Christopher: I am Christopher Lee!!!! Bow to my sexy resonating voice!  
Liv: Hi I'm Liv Tyler, ignore the old man who thinks he's sexy and welcome to lordoftherings.net.  
Karl: G'dday, my name is Karl Urban, and I just decided to drop in and show off my accent.  
Dom: Hello! This is Dominic Monaghan with a silent G, welcome to lordoftherings. -what was it again? com? oh I remember. .net.  
Andy: Hi! [two hours] ...Oh, and welcome to the website.  
Orlando: Helllooo this is ORLANDO BLOOM. *incredibly sexy, misty elvish voice* welcome to lordoftherings.net. Also you will find that if you hover over my picture there you will see more of me and less of the annoying words that cover up my beautiful chin.  
Karl: Forgotten me already? Let me remind you that I'm the star of this website. You will be hearing me a lot. Welcome to my website by the way.  
Sean: Hello this is Sean Astin! Welcome to lordoftherings.net!! They paid me so much to do this that I can finally afford that new Patsy Kline cd! Bye, I'm off to the cd store!  
Elijah: like ohmigawd wait for me! *over shoulder* welcome welcome!  
Viggo: Ironic how Elijah can say welcome as he leaves. It is somewhat of a paradoxical oxymoron. Oh yeah, welcome to this website thingymabob.  
Bernard: Hello: this is Bernard Hill, only you pronounce it BUH-nud. Brad has yet to learn this. Anyway welcome to this totally groovy website!!!  
Brad: Oh and you're saying I pronounce your name wrong? It really is BEAR-nerd, you know. Did your mother not teach you that?  
Elijah: no man, it's ber-NARD.  
Miranda: BEH-nedd! I should know, I play his niece for Pete's sake!  
Peter: Don't bring me into this!  
Karl: Welcome to this website.  
Billy: Do I get to say welcome too?  
Peter: No Billy, the rules are that if you sing in the movie you can't introduce the website.  
Karl: Welcome to this website.  
Billy: But Viggo got to...  
Peter: No, he didn't actually.  
Viggo: *sniffle*  
Karl: Welcome to this website.  
Viggo: At least I get a picture. I look like an opera singing fish, but at least I have a picture.  
Karl: You have two pictures.  
Viggo: I do?  
Karl: I should know, me being the star of this website and everything.  
Viggo: Look! I do! And I'm sexy!  
Liv: Wanna dance?  
Viggo: Sure! Virginy reel, yeeeehaaaaa *taps foot to banjo music*  
Peter: Due to possible cause of insanity from abstaining to introduce the website, Billy will now be allowed to do it.  
Karl: too late  
Billy: *laying on the accent* Helloo this is Billeh Boyd welcome lordotherrrings.net  
Dom: Your accent is really sexy, you know that?  
Billy: Yep and I'm gonna rub it in until I drive you crazy with lust for me.  
Dom: Not that either of us are gay.  
Billy: Yeah we're only joking cause we're funny like that.  
Elijah: Why can't I get away with stuff like that?  
Peter: Cause you're not funny.  
Sean: I think he's funny!  
Karl: G'dday this is Karl Urban and welcome to lordoftherings.net  
Orlando: They know.  
Karl: Not normal people who only come here once a week.  
Orlando: Yes but all the lotr-obsessed people reloading the site over and over again.  
Karl: What can I say? My voice is sexy.  
Orlando: Not as sexy as my misty sexy elvish voice  
Karl: Yeah huh!  
Orlando: Nuh uh!  
Karl: Welcome to the site!  
Orlando: Nuh uh!  
Karl: Yeah huh!  
Peter: Quick, Viggo. Only you and your sexy I'mstonedoffmyarse voice can put an end to this evil.  
Viggo: YAY! I mean, hello this is Viggo Mortensen, i'm pretty sexy and my slurred gravelly voice is much more believable than Orlando's Liv imitation.  
Ian: Hello this is Ian Holm, watch me do my Biblo imitation: welcome, welcome hahaha  
Karl: This is Karl Urban and welcome to lordoftherings.net.  
Orlando: Nuh uh!

Karl: The End.


End file.
